tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Do'Ence
The Do'Ence '''are Humans that occupy the Eb'lon region of the East Twin. They share the region with the mountain-dwelling Kalds. The Do'Ence are known for their fierce warriors and their craftsmanship. The Do'Ence clan is part of the Third Empire of Man but there is a vacancy for their representative to the Trinity as the Seventh King has not been decided among the six tribes. Regions The Do'Ence are traditionally nomadic but usually stay within the Eb'lon region. They travel with the herds of mammoths that live in the region. The tribes that venture south only do so for trade with the Hill Dwarf caravans and to trade with the Yamato. Their cities travel with the tribes except for the few permanent locations manned by the Sif Tribe and the City of Seven manned by the Vali Tribe. Appearance The Do'Ence are tall and muscular for humans; some even reach the height of average Goliaths. Most are naturally athletic and many choose to be warriors or mercenaries due to the fact. Their skin color is usually a light tan to brown depending on the lifestyle they live. Their hair is usually a light brown dark when young that gradually turns darker brown as they become adults. Their eyes can be green or blue but due to breeding with the other races, most have brown eyes. Clothing Most Do'Ence wear the wool made of the mammoths that are killed during hunts. Most clothing worn by these people are functional and loose. A dress is rarely seen on a woman in the tribes as they are not as versatile as trousers. For warriors, they usually wear the skins of the strongest things they have killed or at least keep a trophy of the hunt. It is not uncommon to see the skin of a humanoid be part of the battle armor of a Do'Ence Warrior. The Sif Tribe are the only ones known to actively wear plant-based clothing such as cotton and linen. History Era of Heros The tribes of the Do'Ence have wandered Eb'lon for millennia. Through the passing of oral myths and fables, the first instance of the Do'Ence coming to Eb'lon seems to be during the late Era of Heros when the Sun King, Solverne, claimed the region as his and his people's. As his small kingdom grew, they learned the land was not fertile enough for farming so became to roam the region for the large mammoth hordes. As the clan grew larger and more powerful, they frequently encountered the Kalds, who also called Eb'lon their home. With their natural fire abilities, the battles and wars that were fought between the two clans were fierce and deadly. It was not until Ijos, the future founder and leader of the Sol Tribe, brokered an agreement between the two clans. The Kalds would claim the top of mountains and the Do'Ence would claim the valleys and flatlands. The Kalds would also have ambassadors to each of the seven tribes as well as provide fire to those who need it. Era of Rebirth In the early years of the Era of Rebirth, the Sif Tribe found that the southern section of the region was fertile enough for food crops and so established some of the first permanent settlements of the people. From there, trade and cultural relations with the Yamato became more frequent and more accepted which helped to establish the First Empire. Kojin Blight First Era of Man The First Empire of Man was established when the Kojin Blight threatened all life in Tellusvir. It was Alle, the newly crowned High King, that asked the Kalds and the Yamato to unify to take on the threat of the Kojin. With the assistance of the two clans, the Blight was eradicated from the East Twin. 1640 years after the Blight ended, Sweyn, High King of the Empire, was assassinated by a Tenoch spy and with his death, the Empire crumbled. Heiwa Era Dragon Inqusition Second Era of Man The Do'Ence saw a near extinction during the Dragon Inquisition and was forced to join the Second Empire of Man the Yamato leaders had established with the Kalds, Tenoch, Tritons, and the shortfolk (Halflings and Gnomes). With the military might of all of the clans, the Dragons were pushed back into the West Twin with the Empire finding peace for nearly 500 years. The peace ended when the deranged mad king, Erling, declared a Coup d'etat and killed the ruling body of representatives from the clans. The Empire again was fragmented and with the Do'Ence. The Do'Ence people were forced to separated into six different tribes (Three of the tribes already existed) with a seventh being a combination of the other six by the other clans so that no one tribe could gain this much power again. The Seventh King was chosen by the kingdoms. The official first Seventh King was the well-respected warrior poet, Freydis of the Sol tribe. Era of Fractured Kingdoms The three clans that were already formed before the forced regrouping of the Do'Ence were the Sif, the Sol, and the Saga. The three clans managed to keep maintain their roles in Do'Ence Society and managed to gain more power politically due to their already structured nature. The other tribes did not fare so well but with the leadership by Freydis, the tribes stabilized and eventually, peace was found within Eb'lon. The Do'Ence joined the Third Empire of Man at the end of the Second Era of Man when the Tenoch Revolt caused the Yamato people to swell in power, threatened to take Eb'lon away from them. With the three major Human clans in union, the Empire was reestablished and taking up all of the East Twin. Third Era of Man The Do'Ence were given a seat at the Trinity as were the Tenoch. With the three largest Human clans in an alliance, the races had to interact as Humanity as a whole instead of fractured kingdoms. The Empire has greatly benefited the Do'Ence people. Society '''Society within Eb'lon The Do'Ence population is split into seven tribes that all have different focuses and skill sets. The tribes are further separated into Families. The tribes and families are then separated by their classes. The Tribes are lead by Kings. King is the official title and does not have an associated gender associated with it. Tribes The Six Tribes All Do'Ence people are separated into six different tribes. The tribes are as follows: * Eir * Sif * Ve/Vili * Sol * Fenrir * Saga The Seventh Tribe, Vali This tribe was originally created as well as the restructuring of the society split into six tribes due to pressure from the other Human clans. It is a combination of the other six and their Families. In order to establish more unity within the Tribes and Families, the Vali was established. The Vali is the official ruling party of the Do'Ence and have a voice in the Trinity of the Third Empire. Families The tribes are further separated into subtribes or Families. There is a main family that is the leader of the tribe with the other Families swearing fealty to the main Family. Each Tribe has multiple Families with some Tribes more than others. The Vali do not contain Families are the tribe is designed to be one tribe and one family. Classes of the Do'Ence Each Family's people are separated into five classes with an additional class that is outside of the hierarchy. The additional class is the Seekers. Social mobility is uncommon but not impossible. Nobles The nobility of the Do'Ence is separated into three tiers. All Kings and Jarls swear fealty to the High King. The people elect Jarls within their own Family and the Jarls elect the Kings of the Tribes. The High King is selected by the Kings and the Trinity of the Third Empire. * High King * King * Jarl Craftsmen Any and all laborer that produce goods is considered part of the craftsmen class. This includes: Smiths, leatherworkers, jewelers, masons, enchanters, and many others. The quality the craftsmen produce is known throughout the world and It is often stated that a Do'Ence craft is bought only once. Commoner This class generally describes any man or women that own land and work it. This could be farmers, fishermen, hunters, etc. Most commoners often become Craftsmen or Seekers after gaining enough influence or money. Free Men Free Men are the people that have freed themselves from slavery either from the Do'Ence or another group. Free men are allowed to own land but many forgo this and instead work in a Craftsmen shop or work in the land of a Commoner. Many choose to be a Seeker. Slaves It is legal to own slaves in Do'Ence society although it is considered illegal in the Third Empire of Man. The Do'Ence was allowed to keep their slaves as long as they did not get any new slaves from other races. The slave population has gradually declined over the era due to this. Slaves are made to do hard labor such as be miners, ice breakers, and burden carriers. Freedom can be earned by being a Seeker for a Tribe or Family, buying freedom, or being given freedom. Seekers Most Do'Ence that are considered adventurers are Seekers. Seekers are those that cast their Families and Tribes away to seek a to fulfill a purpose. The purpose could be of any reason; money, honor, or revenge are common purposes. There are a few types of Seekers that are given titles by the High King and are given special privileges that the Do'Ence people must give. Each type is given different privileges and benefits. * Death Seekers - A Seeker given permission to kill a person of higher rank due to a great misdeed or injustice. The Seeker is given immunity to any and all legal recourse if they manage to kill that who wronged him or her. * Honor Seekers - A Seeker given permission to leave the Tribe or Family to find honor and respect in the outside world. The Honor Seekers are given a coin by those he or she meets on their journey. The expectation is that once the honor or respect has been found, the coin will be given back with more. * Burden Seekers - A seeker given permission to seek those with a burden and free them of it. Many Clerics choose to be a Burden Seeker. Any deed that the seeker does in order to free a burden is considered a good deed and cannot be considered illegal or immoral. Do'Ence in the Third Empire Most if not all Do'Ence found in the city-states of the Third Empire are Craftsmen or Seekers with the occasional Noble seen. The city-states depend on the Do'Ence craftsmanship to almost a complete dependence so many of the Do'Ence in the city-states are rich and key members of their respective Tribe and Family. Religion Svor, god of the sun, light, and healing, is the primary god that is followed for most Do'Ence. The Do'Ence people respect most other gods and celebrate them on Hjol, the day of the Cold Gods, and Midnetti, the day of the Hot gods Celebrated on the Winter and Summer solstices respectfully. Other popular gods or saints followed by the Do'Ence are as follows: * Auril * Tempus * Bahgtru Category:Races